Solar stills have been heretofore designed but most have included structural features which do not adapt the stills for use in an environment dominated by a large body of water. Further, most solar stills are not constructed in a manner whereby the most rapid vaporization of water possible is accomplished thereby.
While the prior art does include stills which utilize some of the basic components of the instant invention even these previously known devices are not constructed in a manner conducive to extremely rapid vaporization and subsequent condensation of water for a given amount of sunlight incident thereon. Examples of previously patented solar stills utilizing some of the components of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,302,363, 2,424,142, 3,138,546, 3,501,381 and 3,775,257.